


Repeat young tastes

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex's son is really like himself, like Clark too





	Repeat young tastes

**Author's Note:**

> When the custody arrangement works great lol

It was a lot more fun when Lex was allowed to rage and destroy. It was so much fun to thumb his nose at the league and work his way around him. It used to be so exciting to fight back at their best minds and win. Even when he lost short term, he made certain to win long term.

But things were different now and Lex knew that the league had to be relieved even if they did not say anything. They had to be happy or at least Batman had to be happy about the switch of events.

In fact, if Lex did not know better he would suspect Batman of having to do with Kon-El’s creation. What better way to nudge Lex into line than the thing that he wanted more than anything else? A child, how long had he hoped for one?

How many women had he tied himself to in order to get a family? To seek out the family that he craved so much? Lex had sought out a family of his own for so long and now he had it. Granted Clark had something to do with that as well but Clark did a nice job of sticking to the side-lines so Lex rarely had to think about that.

Except for the times that Kon-El reminded him so strongly of not just himself but Clark as well. In his words, his actions. The way he would pine. The way he would speak to Lex. Sometimes Kon-El would speak and Lex would be hurtled back into the past from that alone. Amusing maybe but while he had not thought himself the nostalgic type, Kon-El quickly changed that.

At least it was not just him being affected either. Lex shook his head as he watched Kon-El. He loved his son dearly, he loved him so much he would do anything for him. Give him the universe on a chain if he ever wanted it.

He loved his son but he could honestly be so much like Clark. So much like Clark and so much like Lex. Especially when it came to his love life. He did not have women and men trying to kill him after dating him so that part of Lex’s love life remained his and his alone.

But just like Clark and just like Lex, Kon-El’s love life remained a complete disaster. He also kept being drawn to women that spelt nothing but trouble. Hard headed stubborn women, Lex had no clue if that was Clark’s genes showing themselves or his own.

He liked strong women, he liked them spunky and he liked them smart and dangerous. Dangerous with a hint of deadly, just enough to keep him from being bored. Lex folded his arms as he watched his son with his new paramour.

He did not approve for many reasons. Mainly because the first time the two had met she had thrown Kon-El into the ocean at a high speed. The second time they had met they had fought and Kon-El had come away with serious injuries. She may be on the League’s side now or at least providing assistance but Lex saw the red flags his son kept warning him about.

But how could he tear Kon-El away when this girl most likely brought excitement and joy to his life? Lex did not have to like it but he did understand. The joy of living sometimes could be so far and in between that it was difficult not to cling to the sparks when they were spotted. Still, he had no clue whether such a dangerous move would be more Clark than himself.

X

“Well…” Clark sighed as he folded his arms. Lex had not expected him to join him but now that he was spectating along with himself there was not much he could do to chase Clark away. “At least the times she fought him it wasn’t to kill?” The distaste and disbelief in his voice told Lex that he had an unlikely ally. “And it’s just escorting her around for now.” He muttered as they watched Kon-El from above.

“Yes and how easily do others turn that into a romantic evening?” Lex asked dryly as he watched his son. He shook his head when Kon-El shook out a large coat and carefully helped the girl into it. “Honestly, his head is so turned right now I don’t think anything could shake him off the cloud he’s on.”

“She said sorry.” Clark’s tone was dry. “And she seems happy enough sticking with Kon. I guess she respects him after all those fights. Least that is how it seems.” He pressed his face closer to the glass separating them from the outside and muttered softly. “He didn’t get such flashy gestures form me.”

“Are you certain?” Lex shrugged as he watched his son gently hover in the air. The way he extended his hand to the girl made him scoff. “That move likes mighty familiar. I think some tabloids may have captured a few images of the exact same thing.” He mused before he rolled his eyes at Clark.

“Okay but that.” Clark pointed out when the two took off into the air before they free fell down the waterfall. “I wouldn’t do that. That’s too scary. Too risky. I wouldn’t have done something like that.”

“You mean now you wouldn’t. If you had control of your powers back then and someone with you who accepted and understood you.” Lex fixed his eyes down the waterfall as the figures grew smaller and smaller. Then they pulled up. free fall, the rush the fun of it. Feeling alive. He could empathize. “You would have done the same thing.” He said softly as he watched the figures grow bigger and bigger.

“Okay but I wouldn’t have shown off half as much.” Clark muttered when the water exploded and the two flew through a perfect circle. He must have been waiting for Lex’s reaction because Clark turned to face him, “I wasn’t a show off. Flaunting and showing off was always more you.”

“You would have done it at the first opportunity.” Lex snorted as he recalled their past. “With me you didn’t as much but you found your own way of flaunting and showing off. Again, if you had as much control then that he has now.” He pointed at their child that had now flown to the top to the waterfall the girl in his arms. “You would have shown off just as much.” Lex pointed out dryly. “Maybe even more.” He muttered.

“Well I think the showing off is Luthor.” Clark was stubborn before he hissed. “But the bad taste and obsession with risky romantic partners…” He trailed off as the two children hovered in mid-air. Lex could see that Kon-El was holding the girl close. Based on himself and Clark he could guess what Kon would do.

“Oh that’s the both of us.” Lex muttered under his breath as the two began to float back down. “That’s on us both.”

X

“This may sound a little familiar.” Lex said dryly as he looked up from his work. Kon-El had come to join him and while he welcomed the company, he had a duty as a father to do. “But about that girl…”

“She’s… a little dangerous.” Kon-El said softly before he smiled. “But she’s fun and strong and for the first time I feel like someone sees me you know? She’s not from earth, she doesn’t know about the league.” He said softly. “Or Superman or anything like that.”

Something that Lex completely understood. “She has eyes and can see how good of a catch you are.” Lex allowed. “Kon-El, do you really think that this is a good idea?”

“Nope.” His son was proud to state that. He gave Lex a wide grin. “But when I’m with her Dad. I feel so alive and happy. Every time I talk to her everything feels fresh and new. I can’t keep away from her. Everything is like I’m doing it for the first time. Flying, diving, sharing things with people. Kissing.” He said softly. “My heart feels so new; it is like I’ve never fallen before.”

“If you don’t use contraception, I will hurt you.” Lex warned before he sighed. Just hearing what Kon-El had to say reminded him of Clark. Completely reminded him so much about Clark because Clark had been young like that too. Clark had been in love like that too. Lex was more practical; Clark had been the romantic always. He still was one.

“Well yeah. I don’t know if our species can even… I mean I wouldn’t mind but this isn’t the time for that.” Kon said softly. “She’s so strong and beautiful. Every time I am with her it’s like the world goes silent.”

That part of him definitely came from Clark. Before Lex could open his mouth and say so they were interrupted by Clark turning up. the way his eyes were fixed on Kon said he had heard enough of the conversation.

“Already?” Clark seemed stunned. “The two of you just… she threw you into a mall two weeks ago! Isn’t that a little…” Clark seemed to be floundering. “Fast?”

“Not really.” Lex shrugged as he referred back to his notes. “If it had been right after the mall incident I would have locked Kon-El down for his own safety and down some examinations on him and his brain.” He gave his son a long look. “But considering how high tension and fast the entire ordeal went. This is fine… just use contraception.” Lex warned again. “Every single time.”

“I do!” Kon-El hissed. “But it isn’t even about any of that. When I’m with her it feels so...” His face became wistful. “Free.” He said softly. “I really like being with her. It’s nice. It’s calming. I see everything differently.”

“Oh man.” Clark flinched as he looked away from Kon-El. “Did I ever…”

“Yes.” Lex knew exactly what he wanted to say. “You did it and you did it often. You were worse. At last Kon-El registers his surroundings and the people around him. If she turns out to be bad…” He eyed his son until Kon-El sighed.

“If it turns out it is just a trick or it turns out that we can’t make this work.” Kon-El looked wistful. Then at least I have the memories. But I don’t think she’s faking.” His eyes showed he was thinking of something personal. “We both feel it.”

“Kon.” Clark said slowly. “She’s going back home.”

“I know.” Kon said softly. “It doesn’t change that right now she’s with me and right now she makes me feel alive.”

“Definitely sounds like you.” Lex laughed softly, Clark sighed before he gave in and shrugged. “History repeats itself. But I prefer this.” He watched his love-struck son and had to smile. Considering how Lex’s own history had been he preferred this. At least his son had his determination and steel when it came to betrayal and love. What was burnt could never be rebuilt. Look at the last one that had tried it. Lex stifled a wide grin at the memory. That had been perfectly and harshly done. A perfect Luthor dismissal, he could not have done it better himself.


End file.
